


Liquid courage

by Churchofjimin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Felix likes minho, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Party, minho also likes felix, seungbin, so their friends help, stray kids - Freeform, they're pussies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchofjimin/pseuds/Churchofjimin
Summary: Felix and Minho pinning over each other but both are too pussies to do anything about it. Their friends intervene with a hangout session that quickly turns into a drunken party.Aka Felix and Minho get drunk and make out in Chan's kitchen.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that Minlix is not getting the love it deserves so here is some.  
> I hope it's not too much of a mess, it's also my first time attempting texting  
> Also, pls don't kill me for the way I spelled "Agibbang" their names are straight from that God's menu dance practice video because I got lazy.

Felix was once again staring at the brunette across the cafeteria. He was just too damn pretty. Just when Felix thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster, the boy started laughing, probably at something Seungmin said, and Felix’s brain went into overdrive.  _ Is he even real _ _? _

"Okay, I’m pretty sure you’ve stared at Minho enough for today. Time to care about your friends for a change" Felix rolled his eyes at Jisung’s words and wrenched his eyes away from the pretty brunette. He looked at Jisung expectantly. "What is it Sungie?" Jisung whined and punched Felix’s arm in annoyance. Luckily they were both rather small and skinny so it didn’t hurt any more than Jisung had intended it to. Jisung and Felix had been nicknamed the sunshine twins by Chan and pretty much anyone who had been around the two would agree. The funny coincidence of them being born only a day apart along with their bright, energetic personalities made them seem like they were meant to be best friends. One was also rarely seen without the other. 

Jisung rolled his eyes "Why is it so much of a chore for you to pay attention to your friends? I’m all alone here while you thirst over Minho ! " Hyunjin scoffed dramatically across the table "Then what the fuck have I been listening to your ramblings for? ! " They all started laughing apart from the pouting Hyunjin. "You know Sung if you want Felix’s attention, you can just ask" Chan interjected. Jisung went red and started hurriedly babbling "Tha-That’s not what this was about ! " Felix couldn’t help but laugh at Jisung’s sudden flustered defending. "I just thought he should care about his best friends more than some pretty boy across the cafeteria ! " 

This in turn made Felix blush and hide his face behind his hands. Chan’s smile turned temporarily evil as he teased "How can you hate on Felix for liking pretty boys, don’t you have a crush on- '' but Jisung borderline screeched at this, going bright red. Hyunjin’s eyes widened and now he looked at Jisung in amazement. "You have a crush on someone? ! Who is it ? ! " Jisung shook his head, still red as a firetruck. 

Felix was laughing along, happy that the attention had switched to Jisung and his crush on Hyunjin. Felix and Chan both knew that the boys liked each other. It was painfully obvious but both were too proud to admit that. This temporary distraction gave Felix a good opportunity to go back to looking at Minho. He had taken his hoodie off and was now in a plain white t-shirt. He always looked so good, so effortlessly. Felix wondered how was it even possible to look that good in just a plain t-shirt. His goggling didn’t go unnoticed, however. While Hyunjin and Jisung were busy battling each other Chan leaned in closer to Felix and asked "When are you going to talk to him Lix?" Felix turned red and not taking his eyes off the boy responded "Never ! But I can still look "

Chan chuckled and looked over at Minho’s table too. "I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you went to talk to him. Besides you know Seungmin, don’t you?" Felix finally looked at Chan and sighed. He just didn’t get it. It was so easy for Chan to talk to people. He was so charming and everyone likes him. "I sit next to Seungmin in a few classes, that’s all. If he wanted to be friends, he probably would’ve made it more clear. I don’t want to bother him" Chan rolled his eyes.  _ Why do these kids make everything so difficult?  _ "Then I can go talk to Changbin and you tag along. A convenient excuse, eh?"

**_The bell rang_ **

"Ah, gotta get to class ! Maybe next time hyung! "  _ A convenient excuse, eh? _ Chan watched Felix basically run out of the cafeteria and soon Jisung noticed this before sprinting after the boy  "Lixie, wait up ! " and both boys disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

"Just go talk to him hyung, you’re being so childish ! " Jeongin whined. Minho thought this was big talk coming from someone who was a borderline child. Deep down he however knew that it sounded incredibly childish to say that you’re afraid to talk to some second-year boy you have a crush on. That used to be okay in high school when everyone  _ was  _ a child. But he had felt that as a 21-year-old he should be above such childishness. He had decided to ignore this. "I don’t have time to talk to some second-year boy, I have more important stuff to do" Seungmin scoffed at this. "Because staring at him and spending most of your day thinking about him is such a better use of your time hyung" Minho wasn’t blushing was he? No, he just felt a little hot. He wouldn’t blush over such stupid statements, that weren’t even true!

Okay, so maybe he liked to look at Felix sometimes.  _ Why is that such a big deal _ _? _ Felix just happened to look like a pretty fairy with his big, dark eyes, his heart-shaped lips, and the freckles covering most of his face.  _ Who doesn’t like looking at nice things _ _? _ He always looked so happy and his smile lit up the entire room. 

"Jesus Christ, you’re thinking about him again, aren’t you? ! " Changbin’s accusation rang through Minho’s brain, waking him up from his thoughts. "Are you seriously scared of little Felix?" Seungmin teased. This made both Changbin and Jongin chuckle. Minho rolled his eyes for what felt like the 100th time that day and whined "You say that I think about him all the time but in reality, he seems to be living in all of your brains rent-free ! " Jongin laughed again and stopped walking to part with the group for his class. "Hyung, all I’m saying is, shoot your shot. What do you have to lose by admitting that you like him?" He then waved them bye and walked off. 

_ Shoot your shot? _ _ Tsh, and what, get heartbroken _ _? _ _ No thanks. _

**Help for our desperate friends**

**Geniusbang**

So umm, hi everyone!

I’m Chan

Jisung convinced me to do this

I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have trusted him

_ Seen 2:52 pm _

**Quokka**

Don’t you dare!

This was a brilliant idea!

And they REALLY need our help

Oh, and I’m Jisung

_ Seen 2:53 pm _

**Geniusbang**

I got everyone’s numbers from Changbin btw

So no need to worry ;)

_ Seen 2:53 pm _

**Dwaekki**

You somehow still made yourself sound creepy as hell

Congratulations

_ Seen 2:54 pm _

**Quokka**

Never use ;) again

_ Seen 2:54 pm _

**Geniusbang**

:(

_ Seen 2:55 pm _

**Hyun.E**

Oh, hello everyonee!!

I’m Hyunjinnie

_ Seen 2:55 pm _

**Agibbang**

Oh, hi

I’m Jeongin :)

_ Seen 2:56 pm _

**Dwaekki**

You’re in class you brat!

Put your phone away!

_ Seen 2:56 pm _

**Seungmo**

So are you hyung

Btw, hi I’m Seungmin

_ Seen 2:57 pm _

**Geniusbang**

Okay, so now that everyone’s here

Jisung would you please explain your  _ brilliant  _ idea to the others ?

_ Seen 2:55 pm _

**Quokka**

I could do without the attitude hyung

But yes my idea is brilliant

_ Seen 2:56 pm _

**Hyun.E**

Oh no...here we go again

_ Seen 2:57 pm _

**Quokka**

HEY!

This was supposed to be about helping our desperate friends

Not about bullying me!

_ Seen 2:57 pm _

**Dwaekki**

I am on the edge of my seat, waiting to hear the plan

So would you please get to it already ?

_ Seen 2:58 pm _

**Quokka**

OKAY so, we all know that Lix and Minho are into each other

Just too pussies to do anything about it

_ Seen 2:58 pm _

**Seungmo**

Sherlock

_ Seen 2:58 pm _

**Quokka**

SO what they clearly need is a little friendly nudge from us

Because I don’t know about yall but I am tired of hearing about  " Minho’s amazing body proportions "

_ Seen 2:59 pm _   


**Geniusbang**

Holy shit, Lix has said that ? !

_ Seen 3:00 pm _

**Quokka**

MULTIPLE times

But that’s irrelevant !

_ Seen 3:00 pm _

**Agibbang**

So what’s the plan ?

_ Seen 3:01 pm _

**Quokka**

OKAY SO, we host a little get-together

Get everyone there

Get some alcohol

Play a few games and

BAM, they’ll be all over each other

_ Seen 3:02 pm _

**Geniusbang**

Sung, that sounds even worse than when first you pitched it to me

_ Seen 3:02 pm _

**Dwaekki**

But it could work

_ Seen 3:02 pm _

**Quokka**

Finally, SOMEONE agrees with me

I am getting really tired of this jisungphobia

_ Seen 3:03 pm _

**Seungmo**

I guess it’s not godawful

But there’s no guarantee that they’ll get together even drunk

_ Seen 3:03 pm _

**Agibbang**

That’s true

Minho hyung is DEEP in denial about liking Felix

_ Seen 3:03 pm _

**Geniusbang**

Don’t worry, Felix will take care of that

He’s an affectionate drunk

_ Seen 3:04 pm _

**Hyun.E**

He’s always GLUED to Chan hyung when we get drunk

_ Seen 3:04 pm _

**Quokka**

But how will you deal with that loss Channie hyung ?

No more cuddly Felix for you

_ Seen 3:04 pm _

**Geniusbang**

aaklsjdh

Leave me alone !

_ Seen 3:05 pm _

**Dwaekki**

That might actually work...

Minho hyung is always so nice when he’s drunk

But don’t tell anyone

He’d kill me

_ Seen 3:05 pm _

**Agibbang**

He once sat on the kitchen floor and cried for like 30 minutes

He accidentally stepped on Dori’s tail 

Then he cried even more because I’m nice to his cats

_ Seen 3:06 pm _

**Quokka**

So what I’m getting from all of this is

I’m a genius

Hyung I’m taking your title, hand it over !

_ Seen 3:07 pm _

**Geniusbang**

NO

You can’t take both cuddly Felix and my title away from me !

_ Seen 3:07 pm _

**Agibbang**

O _O

_ Seen 3:08 pm _

**Seungmo**

Wow...and I thought Minho hyung was whipped for Felix

_ Seen 3:08 pm _

* * *

The next day, having worked out all the details of their plan, Jisung greeted Felix with a smug, knowing smile.  "What’s up?" Felix looked confused as Jisung’s smile went somehow even smugger. "Stop smiling like an idiot and tell me ! " Jisung just laughed and shook his head. Felix started playfully smacking Jisung everywhere he could reach before Chan appeared, out of nowhere, and split the two up. Jisung still smiling like the annoying brat he is and Felix pouting. "What the hell are you two fighting about already? It’s 8 am ! " Chan kept looking from Jisung to Felix. "Channie hyung ! Jisung isn’t telling me something " Chan couldn’t help but smile. Felix looked so cute when he got annoyed. Jisung scoffed "I never said that I have anything to tell ! " 

Chan rolled his eyes. Of course, Jisung just had to tease Felix, he couldn’t help it. "Oh, Jisung is it about yesterday when stayed up all night to talk with Hyunjin and he called you baby so you woke me up at ass o’clock to ask if you should call him baby back?" Chan smiled proudly, successfully distracting Felix so he would give up on the matter. Jisung went beet red as Felix burst into laughter. "You didn’t ! Please tell me you didn’t! " Felix managed to utter out in between his fits of laughter. 

Chan let Felix have his fun a little longer before getting on with their plan "So Lix, you doing anything this weekend?" Felix shook his head. "You wanna come over for the night?" Chan always loved how excited Felix got over simple invitations like this. His eyes lit up and he smiled, nodding enthusiastically. Okay, Chan did his part. He hoped Minho wouldn’t be opposed to their hang-out. After all, he wasn’t friends with any of them.

**Help for our desperate friends**

**Geniusbang**

Okay so, Felix is coming over on Friday

Let us know what Minho says

I think Jisung won’t be able to sleep otherwise

_ Seen 8:23 am _

**Quokka**

SUSH

I’m just trying to get my best friend some dick

And all you do is bully me

_ Seen 8:25 am _

**Dwaekki**

And my best friend is not just a walking dick

_ Seen 10:06 am _

  
  


**Hyun.E**

What was said? O_O

_ Seen 10:06 am _

**Seungmo**

How were both of you awake at 8 am ?

_ Seen 10:07 am _

**Geniusbang**

We had classes ?

Seungmin do not tell me that you skipped your morning class

You have English with Felix at 8

_ Seen 10:08 am _

**Hyun.E**

Aaaaand Channie hyung went full dad-mode 

I think in record-breaking time too

_ Seen 10:09 am _

**Agibbang**

Minho is also coming on Friday

Though very confused

But I have my ways

_ Seen 10:10 am _

**Geniusbang**

Well that’s

Ominous

_ Seen 10:11 am _

**Quokka**

But GREAT

Good job Jeongin !

_ Seen 10:11 am _

**Geniusbang**

Okay so, everyone at my and Jisung’s place on Friday at 7 ?

_ Seen 10:12 am _

* * *

Felix groaned as he looked outside. It’s raining, of course. Just his luck. It was going to be just his closest friends tonight so who cares how godawful he would look by the time he makes it to Chan’s place. The bus would leave in just a few minutes. He’d have to run, again, just his luck. He rushed around to make sure he had everything he’d need. He stepped outside and started running to the bus stop. Thankfully it was right in front of his apartment building. He made it there just in time to see the bus take off. Wonderful.

He decided to walk. Of course, he didn’t own an umbrella, he hadn’t thought he’d need one. It was cold and the rain seemed to be pouring down even harder. He was shivering and annoyed. They better have ordered some delicious food, otherwise, they would have to deal with a very grumpy Felix.  _ (A very grumpy Felix however was just a very cuddly Felix _

Chan started wondering where Felix was. He said he’d take the 6:52 bus. Which meant he should be here by now. It was already way past 7. He was just about to call the younger when he heard a knock at the door. He mumbled "That must be Lix" before getting up to open the door. Behind the door he found a soaking wet, shivering Felix. He exclaimed, "What the hell?!" before pulling Felix in. He looked annoyed. Understandably since he was really wet and probably cold. "What happened to the bus Lix?" he couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Felix was still adorable when he got annoyed. "I missed it, decided to walk. A very smart choice" Chan was relieved to see a small smile creep onto Felix’s face. Chan sent the younger to change into something warm and dry before making his way back to the living room where everyone else was.

Felix had decided to steal one of Chan’s hoodies. He had too many anyway and Chan’s scent was comforting for him, as creepy as that sounds. He walked to the living room and nearly had a heart attack when he realized how many people there were. Seungmin was there and so was Changbin. He didn’t know the name of the blue-haired boy but Felix had seen him with Seungmin. Then his eyes landed on a pretty brunette boy who was already looking at him.  _ Who the fuck invited him? _ _! _ Felix swore in his head that he would murder Han Jisung and Bang Christopher Chan in the middle of the night. Of course, when he thought it would just be his closest friends, and looked terrible, his crush just  _ has  _ to be here

He greeted everyone and sat next to Jisung, staring daggers at the back of his head. "Oh, I hope you don’t mind Lix. We invited some more people over too" Hyunjin started laughing as he noticed Felix’s expression. "Of course not Sungie ! " Felix didn’t want to be rude so he smiled at everyone while planning Jisung’s funeral. He just knew that this was Jisung’s idea. Chan introduced everyone and Felix found out that the blue-haired boy was Jeongin. He sort of reminded Felix of a fox, adorable.

The others were talking but for some reason, Felix only had eyes for Minho. His voice was so soft and in complete contrast to his chaotic laugh. He was wearing a black button-up with black jeans. _Why did he always look so effortlessly pretty?_ Felix didn’t really say much or contribute to the conversation in any way, he was happy with just watching the others. A few hours passed and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Felix had just started to wonder if the others would be staying the night too when Chan and Changbin came back from the kitchen with a bunch of drinks.

Jisung took one and handed it to Felix. "Oh, I don’t know if I should-" Felix glanced at Minho, not wanting to completely embarrass himself in front of the older but Jisung thrust the drink into his hand and said, "I will keep force-feeding you drinks if I have to but you  _ will  _ get drunk tonight ! " One drink couldn’t hurt, right? They put on some music and started playing drinking games. The mood took a 180-degree turn. Felix now felt like he was at a party rather than in his best friend’s apartment, just hanging out. He wondered since when did Chan and Jisung store this much alcohol in their house .

One drink turned into two that were followed up by a few others. Okay maybe Felix lost count of his drinks and was now a little drunk but it really wasn’t that big of a deal. He giggled as he saw Hyunjin and Jisung slowly work their way towards cuddling each other. Seungmin had also mysteriously found his way onto Changbin’s lap and was looking quite proud. Jeongin was looking at something on his phone and laughing way too hard. He was looking around for Chan. Chan always gave the warmest hugs and Felix felt like he deserved one right about now. He got up and walked to the kitchen. The others were too drunk to notice anyway. 

He saw someone making more drinks by the counter. All his drunk brain registered were black clothes and someone broader than him or Jisung. He latched himself onto Chan’s back and mumbled "You have to dance with me, Chan ! You owe me! " Maybe it was because he was drunk but Chan didn’t feel quite as broad as usual. "I’m not-"Not caring about his protests, Felix pulled Chan into the middle of the kitchen and hugged him, throwing his arms around Chan’s neck. He felt strong arms slip around his waist and he started slowly swinging left and right. They could still hear the somewhat loud music from the living room but Felix focused on the slow, calm music coming from the radio that was on for some strange reason.

He rested his head on Chan’s shoulder. He liked this. All his worries about embarrassing himself in front of Minho gone. The other was probably having a great time, no doubt wasted, in the living room and Felix was just calmly slow dancing with Chan in the kitchen. Just how things should be.

Until he opened his eyes and saw Chan walk into the kitchen, drunkenly mumbling "Don’t let me interrupt, you guys look so cute ! " It took a moment for Felix’s drunk brain to register. If Chan just walked in the room, it wasn’t Chan who he had been dancing with. He slowly looked up and saw the sharp cheekbones, cat-like eyes, straight nose, and pretty lips. "Fuck ! " was all Felix could come up with. His brain felt stuck and he got more flustered by the second. Neither of them stopped swaying however and the arms never loosened their grip on his waist. Felix blushed a deep red as it hit him. It had been Minho all along. He let his head drop against Minho’s shoulder as he mumbled "M sorry, I umm..." However, in his drunken and flustered state, he couldn’t figure out how to form words in korean.

"You thought I was Chan. Yeah," Felix thought he heard a displeased note in the older’s voice. He could’ve imagined it but he thought he also felt the grip on his waist tighten. Felix looked up and regretted it almost immediately. Minho looked too hot for his own good. Their faces started inching closer. They were so incredibly close and every cell in Felix’s brain was going haywire but as long as he kept looking into Minho’s eyes he felt like he was in a trance. Finally, their lips touched. Felix wasn’t sober enough to tell how well was he doing, all he knew was that his lips were on Minho’s and neither of them wanted to part away. 

His other hand flew into the other’s hair as Minho pulled him closer. There was now no room in between them, they both started to feel out of breath and their drunk kiss was mainly just teeth colliding. Neither of them seemed to care. Pulling away from the kiss meant being further away from each other than they were now and Felix felt like the world would collapse if that happened. They were both so lost that they didn’t hear someone come in until they heard someone scream

"Holy shit ! Chan, they are making out in the kitchen! Is that allowed ? ! " Minho and Felix both pulled away to look at whoever interrupted them. They heard Chan’s voice coming from the living room "AY ! Jisung! Let them be! They look cute together! " Of course, it was Jisung. "Han Jisung I will beat your ass ! " Felix barked, receiving loud laughter from Jisung. "Ooooooh, you’re gonna "Beat my ass" are you? You gotta untangle yourself from him first! " Felix didn’t even attempt to move. He was too warm and comfortable in Minho’s arms. Something in him also felt certain that Minho wouldn’t let him leave the embrace. He felt the other’s warm breath on his neck and shivered. Soon Hyunjin appeared in the doorway too but he seemed to have eyes for only Jisung. "Sungieeee, leave them alone ! Come on baby " Jisung blushed and let himself be pulled away by Hyunjin.

Felix felt the tension again when the two had left. That was until he felt the soft lips on his neck. Everything Minho touched seemed to be on fire for Felix. He could barely keep up with what was happening but appreciated every second of it. The hands roaming over every inch of Felix they could reach, the mouth on his neck licking and biting. He wasn’t aware of the soft whines he was letting out. Then it all stopped. Felix opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized shutting, and looked at Minho. The younger’s big, pleading eyes made Minho chuckle "Don’t look so disappointed kitten. I can’t hog you for myself all night, can I?" Felix blushed at the pet name and before he had time to fully comprehend what was said, he was being led out of the kitchen by Minho. 

The party in the living room was even wilder than before. Changbin and Seungmin were now unashamedly making out in the corner while Jeongin, Chan, Jisung, and Hyunjin danced. At least as well as a bunch of shitfaced people could. Felix couldn’t help but laugh at his stupid friends. Minho turned around and smiled, dazed "You have such a pretty laugh" Felix blushed again and covered his face. Suddenly Chan pulled him to dance with them. It wasn’t dancing as much as it was just jumping around but Felix enjoyed it nonetheless. Hyunjin and Jisung were so close, Felix just wanted to push one of them a little. However, all other thoughts left him when he felt a familiar arm sneaking around his waist.

He turned to face Minho who just smiled confidently "You’re so fucking pretty, did you know that?" Felix thought his face would be stuck a permanent red color as he whined "Hyung stoooop ! You’re the one who’s fucking pretty! " Minho just laughed, pulling him closer once again. They kissed, less aggressively this time, and Felix felt like he was on cloud 9. One of Minho’s hands was curled around Felix’s waist while the other was supporting the back of his head, pulling Felix closer. When they broke the kiss, they let their foreheads rest against each other. "Your freckles are so pretty too" 


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra to the story  
> Kinda what went down after the party and such

When Felix woke up, his head felt heavy. His back and neck were aching, no doubt from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He wrenched his eyes open and was shocked to see that his head was resting on someone’s chest. And of course that someone was the same pretty brunette he had been fawning over for so long. His body was draped over the older and there was a strong arm around his waist, supporting him. He couldn’t remember much of last night. Why the hell did he let Jisung convince him to drink? ! He went back to looking at Minho. He looked so pretty. Even after a night of drinking, he was just so pretty. 

The more attention he paid to his surroundings, the more alarmed Felix became. Changbin and Seungmin were sleeping on the ground entangled in each other. Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Jisung were nowhere to be seen but Chan was for some reason sleeping in the armchair next to the couch. This is his house? Why is he sleeping in here ? He kept looking around until he heard a low voice speak  "Baby, stop squirming around" Felix looked up and saw Minho staring down at him sleepily. His eyes and cheeks were a little puffy but Felix thought it made him look even cuter. 

"Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up" Minho’s eyes widened a bit after that and he let out a small ‘Wow’. Felix just chuckled "What?" Minho smiled and started petting his head slowly. "It’s just...Your voice, wow. Didn’t expect it to be that deep" Felix laid against Minho’s chest again, smiling. He genuinely did often forget what he sounded like in the morning. They laid in comfortable silence and eventually fell asleep again.

**Help for our desperate friends**

_ Geniusbang added Haengbok _

_ Geniusbang added Leeknowiscute _

**Leeknowiscute**

Now, what the hell is this ?

And who are we helping?

_ Seen 1:37 pm _

**Quokka**

Oh no, that part has already been taken care of

_ Seen 1:37 pm _

**Geniusbang**

Just thought I’d add you two

Now that we don’t need this group to arrange things

_ Seen 1:38 pm _

**Haengbok**

Were Min and I the  "Desperate friends"?

_ Seen 1:38 pm _

**Seungmo**

And he gets it right

Like it wasn’t obvious

_ Seen 1:38 pm _

**Haengbok**

Or were they Hyunjin and Jisung ?

Both are just as likely

_ Seen 1:38 pm _

**Hyun.E**

Okay ?

I breathed?

_ Seen 1:39 pm _

**Leeknowiscute**

Okay well at least you got some

Chan and Jeongin got nothing 

_ Seen 1:39 pm _

**Geniusbang**

alskjlkasjk

Why are we chewing me out now ?

I’ve done nothing but helped you get a boyfriend

_ Seen 1:40 pm _

**Agibbang**

The options weren’t very appealing

I have standards

_ Seen 1:40 pm _

**Dwaekki**

Okay ouch

_ Seen 1:41 pm _

**Quokka**

HEY

How dare you

_ Seen 1:41 pm _

**Hyun.E**

Wow

_ Seen 1:41 pm _

**Geniusbang**

The disrespect

_ Seen 1:41 pm _

**Leeknowiscute**

I’d be bitter too if someone else got the prettiest boy there

But I did, so no need for that

_ Seen 1:42 pm _

**Seungmo**

Okay

ENOUGH

_ Seen 1:43 pm _

**Haengbok**

T.T babe…

(❀•‿•)

_ Seen 1:43 pm _

**Agibbang**

I’ve seen enough

_ Seen 1:43 pm _

**Geniusbang**

That’s it

I’m muting yall

_ Seen 1:44 pm _

_ Group chat muted _


End file.
